Nothing
by TheWingsOfALonleyAngel
Summary: Hamish. Sherlock's and John's son, more like their life. Hamish is violently ill and is worrying the two fathers. "There's nothing we can do" They hear over and over.


(Sorry for any mistakes)

Nothing

Both John and Sherlock could hear the coughing and wheezing coming form the other room. That coughing and wheezing was coming from their six year old son Hamish. Hamish was very sick. Both men couldn't do anything. Hamish was sleeping, but even when he sleeps he is sick. They have been to the hospital many times for Hamish's illness, and every time they get the same answer of nothing. There is nothing we can do. John grew to hate that word. He couldn't stand hearing all the doctors he goes to say there is nothing they can do. But John being a doctor himself knows the same. They don't know what it is, so they guess and give him treatment that never works. John never knew how Sherlock was but he would sometimes look over to him and see the confusion and anger on his face. They where going to the hospital again the next day to see if anything had changed. But for know John and Sherlock are awake listening to the awful sounds coming from Hamish's room upstairs.

That night both men are sitting on the couch not being able to sleep. John is sitting looking at the wall and Sherlock is on the laptop looking at what Hamish might have. The clock turns twelve and John passes out on the couch and Sherlock puts a blanket on him. The last thing Sherlock wants to do is sleep. He is afraid if he sleeps that something will happen to Hamish. Sherlock doesn't want to show it but he is scared. The most scared he had ever been. Hamish was his son and John's son and he didn't know what to do. Sherlock goes back onto the laptop looking up what is happening to Hamish for the rest of the night.

The next day John wakes up to see Sherlock standing above him looking into his eyes.

"How long have you been standing there" John says rubbing his eyes.

"That doesn't matter. I think I found what Hamish has." Sherlock says starting to pace around the room.

"And what would that be Sherlock.?"

"Well I was looking at what he was doing and how he was acting and he might at a cancer. Maybe a life threatening cancer." Sherlock says still pacing.

"Oh well when we go to the hospital we will ask. Good job. Ho long have you been up for?" John asks getting some breakfast for the three of them.

"What time is the appointment at?" Sherlock says ignoring the question.

John looks at his watch seeing it nine "In an hour"

"Alright I will get Hamish up." Sherlock says rushing up stairs.

John goes back to making breakfast but before he does he makes sure to make a dinosaur shaped pancake for Hamish.

Sherlock goes into Hamish's room to wake him but he sees that he is already awake reading a pirate book on his desk. Hamish doesn't realize his father is standing there so this gives time for Sherlock to see what else his son his doing. Sherlock sees the kiddie microscope that was given to Hamish from "Santa" that year, the science books that were piled up near his bed, and the legos and pirate things given to him from John. John always told Sherlock to treat Hamish like a normal six year old boy. Sherlock listened but he gave some science and deducing skills to his son anyway. Sherlock watched his son read the book using pirate voices until he stopped reading and started coughing.

"Father, It hurts." Hamish says knowing that Sherlock was standing there.

"I know Hamish. Where does it hurt?"

"Father it hurts everywhere. Will it go away?" Hamish says closing the book to look at Sherlock.

"It will. Don't worry. We will be going to the doctor's today for answers, so just get dressed."

"Ok Father. I love you."

"I love you too Hamish" Sherlock says walking out of the room. Sherlock goes into the kitchen were John is eating breakfast, and puts his head on John's shoulder. "Hamish says he hurts everywhere."

"Well that is why we are going to the hospital today Sherlock. Are you ok?"

"No John. I am not ok. I can't take seeing him like this. I want him to be better. He is only six he shouldn't have to go through this." Sherlock says lifting his head to look at John.

"I don't like it either Sherlock." John says looking up at Sherlock. John finishes his breakfast and puts away plate. "I am going to get dressed" John says kissing Sherlock before leaving to his room.

Hamish comes downstairs and eats then goes back to reading before they have to leave. John gets back and picks up Hamish. "It is time to go. Come on Sherlock!" John says picking up Hamish's book and heading toward to door. Sherlock grabs his laptop and phone and follows John.

The three of them get tot the hospital where they are all wearing bracelets. Sherlock looks down to see his name and Hamish's name on it, Hamish Watson-Holmes, he looks over to see that John has the same and so does Hamish.

"John why do I have to wear this. It's not like I am going to forget my own son!"

"It is so _they_ know Sherlock. Safety." John says smiling. And Sherlock just rolls his eyes.

They are all now waiting in the doctor's room,and Hamish starts to cough and wheeze, so John feels his forehead and he is really warm. "It will be ok Hamish. The doctor will be here soon." John says kissing his head. The doctor comes into the room and says his hellos but before he can finish Sherlock interrupts him.

"I think I have found out what he might have." Sherlock says rudely.

"And that is what Mr. Holmes" The doctor says impatiently.

"He has cancer. If you would do tests for cancer and not your other stupid tests we could get Hamish better quicker." Sherlock says.

"Sherlock." John says warning him that that was a little rude, but Sherlock just rolls his eyes.

"Ok. We will get started on that now. I will just take Hamish to go to some tests out of order from Mr. Holmes." He says putting out his hand for Hamish. John nods to Hamish saying that it's fine and they leave the room.

"That was rude Sherlock." John says scratching his head.

"It doesn't matter. At least now they will looking for the right things" Sherlock says pacing. While he his pacing he hears his laptop go off, so he picks it up. It is a video call from Lestrade, so he answers it.

"Hello Lestrade. Another case you can't solve without me is see." Sherlock says smirking.

"Yes. Hello Sherlock. And yes I have a case, but I heard about what has been happening to Hamish so you don't have to take it."

"Where did you hear that from. John?" Sherlock says looking at John who says no.

"No from he heard it from me. Dear brother." A voice says next to Lestrade.

"Oh god Mycroft. Sense you are all lovey dovey with Lestrade you are going to crime scenes with him now." Sherlock says.

"Yes. I think you can handle it." Mycroft says smiling.

"I will take the case. Text me the details." Sherlock says slamming the laptop close.

The doctor comes back into the room without Hamish.

"What. Where's Hamish? Is he ok?"John says nervously.

"Mr. Watson, Hamish is fine. He is just getting a candy and he will be back in. No worries, but as your partner suspected Hamish does have cancer. We can do surgery but the cancer it it a very bad spot that things could possibly go wrong. We have never done this kind of surgery before on a child."

"That is fine. At least we can do something to help him." John says.

"Alright. The earliest we can do it is next week."

"Isn't there an earlier date like tomorrow! Hamish is just going to get worse!" Sherlock says yelling.

"I can check. The surgery will be an overnight surgery and he will have so stay for a couple of days so we can check up on him, so you can bring things to keep him from being bored." The doctor says. Hamish walks into the room with a lollipop in his mouth and he goes and sits on John's lap. John plays with Hamish's dark black curls while he thinks over what is going to happen. The doctor checks if they can do it tomorrow and he finds out they can.

"We can do it tomorrow night." He says looking at Sherlock.

"Excellent. Then we we will see you tomorrow." Sherlock says getting up.

"Dad what's happening tomorrow?" Hamish asks to John.

John looks into Hamish's bright blue eyes. "We are coming back tomorrow night to make the hurting stop." John says giving a warm smile. They all get up and head back to the flat.

In the flat John is packing things to bring to the hospital the next day while Sherlock is at his desk talking to Lestrade and Mycroft about the case. "Sherlock how is the case going?" John says to break the silence.

"Good. The man died from a gun shot in the head and landed in a sand pit a a golfing course. Quiet boring but it keeps me going." Sherlock says looking at John. "Go research all the cameras that where in the area and where recording at the time." Sherlock says to Lestrade.

"You don't think we already did that?!" Anderson says from behind Lestrade.

"Shut up Anderson. I highly doubt you have looked yet." Sherlock says snipping back.

"Well we haven't. Anderson go look it up!" Lestrade says to Anderson.

"Text me the results." Sherlock says closing the laptop. Sherlock gets up to go to John and help him pack. "How is Hamish doing?"

"He still says he hurts. I think things are getting worse Sherlock."

"So do I. Hopefully the surgery works tomorrow."

"Yea. Can you go get some of his books from his room" John asks still putting things in a large bag. Sherlock does what he is told and goes upstairs to get books. He goes into Hamish's room to see him looking at something under his microscope.

"What are you looking at Hamish?" Sherlock says.

"Some of my saliva. I want to see whats wrong with me Father." Hamish says not looking up from the kiddie microscope.

"Oh well what do you see Hamish? Anything of importance?"

"No, just a lot of wet gooey clear stuff." Hamish says looking up at his Father. Hamish starts to cough and Sherlock can see him getting dizzy from it and Hamish faints and falls from his chair. Sherlock catches his mid-fall.

"John!" Sherlock yells. John rushes up the stairs to see Hamish in Sherlock arms.

"What the bloody hell happened Sherlock!" John yells.

"Hamish was talking to me then he went into a coughing fit and fainted and fell out of his chair. Get some water John!" Sherlock says nervously. Sherlock lifted up Hamish and placed him on his bed waited for John. John comes back with a cup of water and a rag that was filled with warm water to put on Hamish's forehead. "We can't wait until tomorrow night John. We need to bring him on tonight, he is getting worse." Sherlock says getting up.

"Ok. When he wakes up we will go to the hospital." John says placing the warm cloth on his son's forehead. "He should wake up soon, but in the meantime I will look after him and can you pack the last of the stuff in the bag. We will need it if we are leaving tonight." Sherlock goes downstairs to pack. Sherlock makes to grab the kiddie microscope before he leaves. Sherlock starts to pack the things downstairs and he hears Hamish's voice upstairs. Sherlock drops everything and rushes upstairs two stairs at a time.

"Is he better, Hamish talk to Father. How is your breathing."Sherlock says rushing for answers from the six year old child.

"Slow down Father." Hamish says rubbing his eyes.

"Sherlock he is fine, just a little dizzy that's all." John says standing up. John kisses Hamish on the head and tells him to get ready to leave. Both men then head downstairs to get ready themselves.

"John?" Sherlock says not facing him.

"Yea Sherlock? What?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to make sure you would answer." Sherlock said. John thought it was just another one of Sherlock's weird habits, but John was nervous and knew that Sherlock was too.

They gather everything they need and head out the door to the hospital a few minutes later. Once they get to the there they have to put on the bracelets again that Sherlock disproves of, and Sherlock gives John the I'm annoyed look and John just rolls his eyes. They get into the room and the same doctor comes in and asks what was going on. Sherlock answers him rudely and John gives him a sharp look that Sherlock gives an eye roll at. John then explains the situation nicely. "With that we would like to know if you could to the surgery tonight," John says finishing it off.

"I think that we can under the circumstances. He will sleep in here tonight so if you want to set anything up." The doctor says.

"Ok thank you." John says.

"Hamish you can come with me." The doctor says giving a hand out for Hamish.

"Dad, Father, where am I going?" Hamish says coughing. Hamish's eyes where blood-shot. He wasn't sleeping or eating. Hamish hurt and he didn't know what was going on.

"He is going to help take the hurting away, Love. Go ahead it is find. Love you." John says giving a warm smile.

Hamish leaves the room looking back at his dads. After he left Sherlock went straight to his laptop to contact Lestrade, and John started unpacking. John took out books and placed them next to the bed, and took out his legos and placed them on the floor so Hamish could play with them. Then he took out the kiddie microscope and started to smile, and a tear went down his cheek. John gets settled in into the chair and looks at Sherlock. "Are you caring that our son just went in to get surgery and could die Sherlock?!" John asks almost yelling.

"Yes John I do. But I have a case to solve." Sherlock says not looking up from his laptop.

"Can you stop with the case for a little bit? Sherlock, this surgery might not go the right way."

Sherlock doesn't look up from is laptop, and he calls Lestrade.

"How is the case going." Sherlock says not caring that John didn't want him to be doing that.

"Just fine. Mycroft is helping me with it. I didn't know he could deduce like you can."Lestrade says.

"Yea, but not as good." Sherlock says snipping back. "Do we have any suspects yet?"

"Yes. Two. Can you tell us who did it from there. We got the wife and the brother. Both where there when it happened, but neither saw."

"No. I need to speak to them. I will head over now." Sherlock says closing the laptop.

"Wait! Sherlock you can't just leave." John says.

"I have too. Crime. I will be back tonight." Sherlock says nearly out the door, but Sherlock pokes his head back in. "Love you." He says smiling.

"Love you too." John says giving a warm smile. John not happy that Sherlock left goes and reads a book that he brought. Hamish is still in surgery around eleven pm and Sherlock is not back yet and John in almost asleep. All of a sudden he hears a knock at the door and sees the doctor walk in.

"Oh sorry to wake you. Where is Mr. Holmes?"

"Out." John says stretching.

"Oh ok. Well I have some news. Hamish is doing well but we can not get at where we want to get. The cancer is in a tricky part. We can get half of it out but we can't get the other half without hurting him. And it may still be fetal."

"What! Ok. Ok. Get what you can and I will try to get a hold of Sherlock. Thank you." John says a little mad. The doctor nods and leaves the room. John gets out his phone and starts to text Sherlock. _Come back. We need to talk about Hamish. He needs you. JW. _

John goes back to reading his book while waiting for a response that doesn't come. Early that morning he wakes up to see that he has a blanket on and that Sherlock sitting in the chair next to him again on his laptop. "Good morning. I didn't want to wake you" Sherlock says.

"Well you should have we need to talk." John says taking of the blanket. John tells Sherlock what the doctor told him last night and sees Sherlock's face get pale. Paler than it ever has gotten. John stops talking and Sherlock looks at him waiting to hear more. "That is it. They are going to get what they can." John says looking sad. Sherlock lets it sink in and he looks away making sure not to show how sad and mad he is to John.

"When will we see Hamish?" Sherlock asks.

"I don't know, the doctor didn't say. Soon I hope. The surgery couldn't have taken a whole night." John says looking at Sherlock. Sherlock does not want to show it but he is angry. Angry that there is nothing more they can do. Sherlock doesn't want to tell John how he feels only because he wants to see what happens. Both men go silent for a few minutes until they hear a knocking at the door. The doctor comes in and stands next to Sherlock.

"Hello. Hamish is doing fine, he is just sleeping in the surgery room. He will sleep for a couple of hours more before he wakes. So you guys can go out." He says.

"Alright thanks. How much where you able to take?" John asks.

"We took as much we as we could without hurting h-" He says getting interrupted my Sherlock.

"And how much was _that_?! Sherlock says aggravated, and John gives him a look.

"Not a lot, Mr. Holmes. If we take out anymore we could possible kill him." He says shuffling, He looks at both men one more time before leaving the silent room.

"I am going to stay."

"John you have been here all night" Sherlock says concerned. John just looks at him and smiles not saying a word. " Well fine I will go out and get us some food. I will be back soon, Love you." Sherlock says before leaving out the door. John closes his eyes knowing that Sherlock saying he will get food means he will be gone for the day. John with his eyes closed forgets about everything around him and falls asleep. From the door opening John wakes up and looks at his watch to see that he slept for five hours. He looks up to see Hamish standing there looking up at him with his big blue eyes.

"Oh hello Love." John says reaching out to Hamish.

"Hello Dad. I don't remember much from last night. What happened.?" Hamish says sitting on John's lap.

"You went in with the doctor to help make the hurting stop." John says playing with Hamish's curls.

"Then why do I still hurt dad?" Hamish says looking scared.

"Love, why why don't you play with some of you legos father brought." John says putting Hamish down next to the legos. Hamish plays with his legos and ends building a small car. Prod of his work he starts to play with the car.

"Dad look a car!"

"Wow. Nice. I like it." John says smiling.

"Dad, where is Father? I want to show Father." Hamish says coughing.

"Love, Father's out. He will be back." John says kissing Hamish on the head. Hamish goes back to playing wit his new car, but after a few minutes he falls asleep. John picks him up and puts him on the hospital bed. John then takes out his phone to text Sherlock. _Sherlock it is 8. Come back please. _

John sends the text them lays back on the chair waiting for a response, but before he does he hears a knock at the door. John tells them to come in and is surprised to see Molly come in. The knock startles Hamish is is now awake and happy to see Molly. "Oh Molly you didn't have to come." John says hugging her.

"Oh no. No problem. Sherlock texted me. And I always love to see my little Hamish!" Molly says walking over to Hamish.

"Hello Auntie Molly!" Hamish says giving her a big hug. "Look I made a car."

"Oh very nice Hamish. John I brought you some food. I thought you might be hungry."

"Oh thank you so much Molly. I am." John says taking the food. Molly sits down next to John while he eats and Hamish drifts back to sleep.

"So how is he doing." Molly says concerned.

"Not great. They took out a little but not a lot. He is still hurting and to add to that Sherlock leaves."John says almost in tears.

"He leaves because he is scared. You know that." Molly says putting an arm around John.

"Yea I know. But I am scared too and you don't see abandoning my son!" John says getting loud.

"Shh. John it is fine. Rest. I will watch over Hamish."

"Ok. Sorry. Thanks." John says before closing his eyes. Molly puts a blanket on him and watches Hamish for a while. But after a hour or so she hears the door open and sees Sherlock walk in.

"Oh. Hello Molly. Nice to see you here." Sherlock says giving a small smile.

"Where have you been? John is starting to break down. You need to stay for once." Molly says trying not to raise her voice at him.

"Sorry. You can leave. I will watch them. Thank you." Sherlock says. Molly gets up and leaves leaving Sherlock there to care for them. Sherlock walks over to John and kisses him on the forehead and does to same to Hamish. John starts to open his eyes and sits up.

"Hey. When did you get here?"

"A few minutes ago. How is Hamish." Sherlock asks.

"I don't know he has been sleeping, but his heart rate is slowing." John says looking over at the sleeping Hamish.

There is no response from Sherlock so that leaves to room completely silent except for the beeping of the heart rate machine attached to Hamish. The beeping gets faster and Hamish wakes and looks at both men quickly before bending over and vomiting blood of his bed. Both men quickly get a bucket and put it under and him and comforted him. Hamish stops for a minute and looks at his Dad and Father and starts to cry with fear and pain. John puts Hamish on his lap and kisses his on the head but not with out letting a few tears out. He looks over to Sherlock who is pacing and thinking quickly. John looks closely to see a tear fall down Sherlock's cheek before he wipes it away. "I can't fix this one!" Sherlock yells flaring his arms. "I just can't" Sherlock says softly before planting himself in a chair. John just looks at him and more tears come. Hamish looks up at John and wipes a tear of his Dad's face.

"I hurt. Dad, Father, I feel pain everywhere, I can't focus." Hamish says hardly getting out the words.

"I know Love, I know." John says. John lays Hamish back down on the bed and kisses him. The heart rate machine slows down rather quickly and too quickly for Sherlock's taste and he runs over to look into Hamish's blue eyes to see that they have drained into a gray. Both men now looking at Hamish start to worry on how slow his heart is. Sherlock and John have tears falling down their face, and so does Hamish. Hamish look into their eyes and it looks like he is being drained, paler than he ever has been.

"Daddy, Father." Hamish says a second before he closes his eyes for the last time. John hears the machine stop beeping and start playing a continuous note and he unplugs it. Sherlock checks his son's pulse and starts to yell.

"I could have fix this!" Sherlock yells.

"Sherlock there is nothing either of us could do!" John says crying. Sherlock doesn't respond and John just can't look away from Hamish's pale body. Sherlock gives John a hug and john cries into his shoulder while Sherlock is crying on John's head. Both men stay hugging for five minutes before the doctor comes in.

"Nothing. Nothing!" Sherlock yells.

"Sherlock. Read what that bracelet says on you wrist."

"Sherlock Holmes father of Hamish Watson-Holmes."

"Yea and mine says the same. We will always be the fathers of Hamish no matter what."John says tearing up.

"Yea. Thanks. Love you." Sherlock says hugging John again.

"Love you too. My two boys." John says taking a look at Hamish then back at Sherlock and cries.

Hamish Watson-Holmes, the son of Sherlock and John.


End file.
